The Perfect Winter Night
by sukebanangie
Summary: I was given a prompt on Tumblr: Snow in January, grandfather clock, "take off my shoes," and Sebastian needs to get undressed for this. Using this, I wrote The Perfect Winter Night. This is SebaCiel and NSFW.


Sebastian was growing impatient and Ciel was getting irritated as the old man in front of them rambled on about how grand the New Year's Eve party that just ended had been. Ciel nodded silently as he listened. Sebastian glanced around as the, now January, snow had started coming down heavier, blanketing the manor grounds and he frowned. Obviously, the little Lord would be quite cold now, in his jacket, frilled shirt, shorts and those delicate knee-high tights that he wore. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's lower back, and leaned forward, his red eyes flashing. "I do apologize, my good Sir, but the young Earl has a strict schedule and needs to be up early in the morning and it's well past his bedtime." Ciel's hand twitched.

" _Really_ Sebastian," he said as they stepped inside, rid of the old man, "you mustn't treat me like a child."

"Oh, did you wish for the conversation to continue, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he removed Ciel's thin jacket, his fingers sliding across Ciel's thin throat. "I didn't realize you were so cold. I would have ended the conversation sooner."

"I'm fine." Ciel said, even though his nose was red. Sebastian hung up Ciel's jacket and came over to stand in front of the teenager, before grasping his chin and tilting his head up. "I wish I could have kissed you like I imagined, Ciel."

Ciel blushed, which happened whenever Sebastian said his name. "Same..."

During the party, as the grandfather clock struck midnight, every couple around had leaned in towards each other for a kiss, some were innocent and others were passionate. Sebastian and Ciel had but a moment and Sebastian leaned in and kissed his little Lord, pouring the feeling deep inside some place in him, he wasn't sure, into the kiss, which Ciel happily drank up and not even a second later, they were cheering along with the crowd as if nothing had happened.

Now, they could take their time. "Let us go to your room, my Lord."

"Call me Ciel, tonight, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Ciel."

As they entered the large bedroom, Sebastian closed the door and began loosening his tie, until he realized that really... He dressed Ciel every morning, so why shouldn't Ciel be the one to undress him tonight?

Sebastian came over and joined Ciel, who was sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other. Ciel tilted his head. "You will undress me, tonight." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "A-Are you giving me an order?"

Sebastian leaned over, and Ciel was on his back on the bed. "Would you like that?" he said, his voice low and seductive. Ciel looked away, a blush on his face. "Oh, I see. Than yes, Ciel." Sebastian ran a hand through the teenager's blue hair, "start with my shoes, take off my shoes."

Ciel leaned up. "This is only for tonight." They kissed, Ciel's mouth opening up for Sebastian's tongue to dance over his before they broke apart and Ciel slid his small body off of the bed. Sebastian propped himself up and watched. Sebastian held the idea that deep down the boy was a little submissive and he smiled as Ciel started working on taking off each shoe carefully.

"Good, now my pants."

Ciel knew what Sebastian was doing, and he knew that this wasn't what an Earl should be doing. The thought made him squirm. Ciel was pulled in by Sebastian, and he wanted to offer himself, and right now his head was too filled with thoughts of lust to help him hold back the submission he so willingly wanted to give.

The grandfather clock chimed two in the morning. Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's thigh through his pants and started working on undoing them, his hands shaking ever so slightly. It's not as if they hadn't done anything yet, but this was the first time Ciel was in this position.

Sebastian lifted up slightly so that Ciel could pull down the black suit pants he wore, which led to the light grey underwear that pulled against the bulge of Sebastian's erection, causing Ciel to blush before moving on. Sebastian often instructed Ciel on what to do and when, so he decided he'd do just that tonight.

Ciel lifted his fingers to remove the underwear, but Sebastian stopped him. "Go slow, through the fabric, rub." Ciel frowned, "Sebastian, I-"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "did I ask?"

Ciel looked down, embarrassed, trying to hide his own erection from sight by scooting a little closer towards the bed and then he did what he was told. Ciel raised his small hand up, dancing his fingers across the length of Sebastian's cock with great care. Sebastian smirked.

Ciel continued his soft touches until Sebastian nodded, giving him the go ahead to remove the underwear. Ciel did so, and this was his first time seeing Sebastian fully. Ciel didn't quite know what to do, so he went with his natural instincts and followed a bit of what Sebastian had done to him a few nights ago. He scooted closer, so he could reach better, and grasped Sebastian's cock with one hand, stroking up and down with his thumb.

He decided that the feeling was like steel covered in soft velvet. Ciel started pumping softly, until Sebastian stopped him. "Ah, let's not do that dry. Give me your hand." Ciel placed his hand into Sebastian's large one, and the older man took his fingers into his mouth and sucked, his eyes glowing a bright red. Ciel was sure the demon could transform into his true form at any moment with the way he looked right now, and Ciel was sure he'd be pulled in.

When he pulled his fingers from Sebastian's mouth, they were coated with saliva, and when he wrapped them around his cock, Sebastian let out a groan of satisfaction. "Much better." Ciel genuinely smiled.

Sebastian continued watching Ciel, though he'd much prefer to lay back. But he wanted to watch the beautiful sight of Ciel sucking his cock. "You know what to do, Ciel." Sebastian said, his mouth turning up into a sinister smile. He was loving this.

Ciel swallowed and nodded, and before he could do anything, Sebastian reached up and undid the eye-patch so that the eye that held their mark glowed in the dark.

When Ciel covered Sebastian's cock with that small, tight mouth of his, the demon groaned and grasped the blue hair in front of him. He had no intention of being soft with the darling boy in front of him. Sebastian used his fists in Ciel's hair to bring the boy's mouth up to the head of his cock and back down, Ciel gagged the first time, not expecting such a thing to happen when all he had to go on was Sebastian's expert blow jobs. "Easy," said the demon, "let's go a little slower."

Sebastian laid his head down, having seen what he wanted, Ciel bobbing over him, his rounded mouth stuffed, his delicate eyelids closed with lashes touching each cheek. Beautiful. Sebastian was quite lucky, he thought, as his little Lord was so small, delicate, beautiful on the outside (except for when he was a little brat, and everyone had come across that look at least once) but on the inside he was twisted, and not to mention, had a delicious kink of his own.

Ciel liked exhibitionism. Even their simple kiss made him grow hard at the party, and damn did Sebastian want to just take him right then and there, not giving a fuck about the men and women cheering and dancing and being their regal selves.

Ciel pulled his mouth off of Sebastian's cock and ran his tongue down and up one side, circled the head with a dip into the slit and then up and down the other side.

Before Ciel could continue, Sebastian sat up and stopped him. "Huh?" Ciel asked with half-closed eyes, a serene look on his face. Sebastian stood up and held out his hand. "Come." Just one simple command, and the little Lord followed willingly. Sebastian led him to the middle window in his room and smiled, flicking his wrist and undoing the latch, before pushing the window open. That January snow swirled past, a howl being carried on the wind, and the cold brushed past Ciel and he shivered.

"You'll be warm enough, my Ciel." Sebastian said, stroking his cheek with a gloved hand. Sebastian started undressing himself, which took seconds. "Now," he said and pressed against Ciel, his erection digging into his backside. Sebastian undid the button on Ciel's shorts and slid them down, letting them pool on the floor, then he continued removing clothing. First that jacket and shirt, which freed lean arms with a hint of muscle, and a smooth white chest and stomach. Sebastian moved on to the underwear, though he used one demonic claw to cut off the fabric, before his finger returned to normal.

Now Ciel stood there, hugging himself, in nothing but his knee-high tights that Sebastian loved so much, and small heels. "Come." Sebastian said again and guided Ciel to the open window, pushing him until his upper body was hanging out. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried, grasping the window frame for support, but his butler's hands were already on either side of his waist, holding him tightly. "Sh, there's nothing to worry about."

Ciel nodded, placing his trust in Sebastian, always.

"I will take you, right here, in front of this window and anyone could see."

The grandfather clock struck three in the morning, a time when early birds would be waking up to start setting up shop and Ciel knew that and he gulped, a surge going through him as the cold bit at his pale skin. "You'd like someone seeing, wouldn't you, my Ciel?"

Sebastian reached around and wrapped warm, wet fingers around Ciel's cock, giving him a little stroke. Ciel shuddered, but didn't answer. He didn't have to. Sebastian continued pumping him, feeling the boy grow harder and harder under his touch. "Good boy." Sebastian said with a smile and removed his hand, kneeling down. He intended on fucking his kinky little Lord silly, and for that, Ciel needed to be ready for him.

Sebastian massaged Ciel's arse before spreading him open and he heard a gasp from above. Ciel wasn't sure what Sebastian was doing - fingering him? Until he could feel Sebastian's tongue pressing against him, swirling in a perfect little circle, slipping in ever so slightly and he bit back a loud moan. Sebastian continued until he was satisfied and stood up, placing one hand on Ciel's back, and with the other he grasped his cock and positioned himself at Ciel's arsehole. "Are you ready, my Ciel?"

"Y-Yes!" Ciel said and Sebastian pushed inside of him, a delicious feeling that left Ciel feeling so very wanted. Sebastian rocked against him, sliding in and out inch by inch until Ciel could take most of him, and then he wrapped his body around the small boy, one arm circling his stomach, holding him close and the other teasing his cock.

The perfect angle let Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate time and time again and Ciel was begging for release, and Sebastian loved hearing his name uttered from that mouth, with that voice. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian... Please."

Sebastian started pumping Ciel's arse and cock faster, and he could feel warm cum shoot from his little Lord's cock, out into the Winter night air and some into his hand and he smiled, his own shooting inside of Ciel's arse. Despite the snow sticking to the boy, Ciel was warm all over and his red face was aglow from the powerful moment. "Come, let's get you warmed up."

Sebastian scooped up Ciel and brought him over to the large bed, where he placed him down and covered him with the heavy comforter. Going about his typical duties, yet still naked, Sebastian closed the window and walked back over. He brushed Ciel's hair off of his forehead and placed a kiss there. "Shall I make you some hot chocolate, my Ciel?"

"Yes, please." Ciel said and turned his head, hiding a blush. Sebastian nodded and started dressing, his appearance going from just fucked to perfect butler. "I will be back momentarily, my Lord."

Sebastian bowed and left the room, and his blushing little Lord.


End file.
